Mine
by RukiaBleach31
Summary: Draco couldn't hold it in anymore, his instincts demanded that he mate with his ex-neminis. And he can't help but to give in to them, little did he know harry's instincts were telling him the exact same thing. Alpha!Harry Omega!Draco WARNING! Sexual Activities


LET THE STORY COMMENCE-

Draco groaned in annoyance as he woke up with a hard-on, this had been going on for the past week. Anytime he slept that bloody Potter would be in his dream, pleasing him oh so well. When he was daydreaming he would constantly plague his mind though when he was daydreaming it wasn't as sexual as the times he slept.

His instincts were constantly bothering him, making him want to find Potter and have him knot him, breed him and mate with him. 'Jesus fuck' Draco thought as he thought back to his dream.

 _Draco gasped as Harry backed him into a wall, he couldn't believe that this was happening. First Harry had approached him and seduced him so much that it made him even more weak in the knees than his scent did to him. And now he was backing him into a wall with that look in his eyes. A look that promised hours of pleasure if he were to consent and he couldn't find it in himself to say no. Draco lunged at Harry kissing him urgently, he knew he should be worried about people catching them doing this but honestly he couldn't care less. Draco moaned as Harry grabbed his hips and ground himself into Draco. Harry groaned just as Draco threw his head back in pure pleasure, even if there was not a single thing pure about what they were doing. Both of them were consumed by the need to claim each other until everyone knew that neither of them were up for grabs._

Draco moaned softly as he remembered his dream. He palmed his hard-on, he kept replaying his dream in his mind and imagining what would happen next if the dream had continued.

The rest of the day wasn't that bad but there was a time in Potions when he had to excuse himself because he had started daydreaming about Harry and what was even more embarrassing was that Potter was in the same class and sitting two rows in front of him. He hadn't been able to stop his eyes from wandering and landing on him. Draco was brought out of his thoughts as Crabbe and Goyle came into the room inviting him to go get a butterbeer with them and for fucks sake he needed three.

Later that night he stumbled into his room, collapsing on his bed, he moaned as he felt the bed dip and smelt a very familiar and intoxicating scent. Harry Potter was in his room.

When Draco woke up the next morning he found himself trapped in the arms of the one person he couldn't resist, and he couldn't say he didn't enjoy being this close to him. The next thing that he noticed was that they were both fully clothed except for their shoes and jackets which were on the floor in a pile. Draco decided to just try not to think about this predicament and instead breathed in Harry's scent which relaxed him immensely. Next to him Harry roused from his sleep and found his nose pressed against Draco's hair. He breathed in his scent, that scent which smelt of water lilies and riled him up so that he just wanted to stay in bed and claim him over and over until they were both exhausted.

They stayed that way for hours not willing to move and break the perfect moment. Draco was overjoyed that classes were out for the weekend. After a while Draco was trying to wiggle his way out of Harry's tight grip, though he would be content to be held by him 24/7, he still had to go to the bathroom regularly. After trying and failing to get out of his grip, he finally spoke up, with a slight whine in his voice, "Harry, I have to go pee!"

Harry had been trying to stop his laughter at Draco's attempt to get out of his embrace. He was a little surprised when he spoke up but let go of him and watched as he ran to the en-suite bathroom to do his business and came back a few minutes later having washed his hands. Harry gladly welcomed Draco back into his arms, wrapping his arms around him as if he was trying to protect him from the danger out in the world. Even if they didn't know what they were yet, it would be worth the wait, the only question is will Draco's heat come into play before they talk about.

END OF CHAPTER 1-


End file.
